


Don't need it... Need it?

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: О детских обидах, слезах, Ренджуне, который совершенно не нужен Донхёку, и о Донхёке, с которым так трудно дружить.





	Don't need it... Need it?

**Author's Note:**

> написанo на NeoFanfiction Fest  
(https://vk.com/neoficfest)

Донхёку десять лет, он первый в классе по музыке и второй — по английскому, он временами клюёт носом на первом уроке и не временами — доводит новенького до слез. Донхёк не злой вообще-то, просто у Ренджуна очень смешные акцент и ошибки в корейском, а Донхёк очень любит смеяться. Счастливо, когда показывает родителям заслуженное «отлично» по математике. Победно, когда на физкультуре обгоняет одноклассника на целых две секунды. Неловко, когда мальчишки из его класса толкают его к стене с просьбой отцепиться от новенького. Спину дерёт от неожиданного удара, а горло — от обиды. Не вина Донхёка, что этот новенький такой чувствительный, но Джено с Джемином, кажется, так не считают. Они не разговаривают с ним следующие два дня, и бойкот, как узнает Донхёк, — это очень неприятно, особенно когда не с кем играть в футбол на физкультуре. Он пинает мяч не глядя и снова смеётся от забавного совпадения: мяч попадает аккуратно в Ренджуна. Парнишка, к его удивлению, не плачет, только смотрит так, будто Ли Донхёк — самый противный человек на Земле, хотя кто угодно подтвердит, что он не специально. Он даже не видел, куда бьёт, зато это прекрасно видит незнакомый мелкий пацан, которого Ренджун за руку выводит из школы после уроков. Пацан подходит к нему и останавливается напротив, уперев руки в бока, а потом замахивается и пинает его, куда может дотянуться — прямо в голень. Ренджун охает испуганное «Лэлэ!» и снова хватает его за руку, оттаскивая от Донхёка и отчитывая на своём китайском. Из потока незнакомой речи выбивается неловкое корейское «извини», а Донхёк настолько растерян, что впервые не смеётся над чужим произношением.

///

Донхёку четырнадцать, он снова в одном классе с Ренджуном, а с Джено и Джемином в параллельном. У них теперь самая приличная школа в их районе, а на дворе — душное лето. Ренджун сидит с ним на лабораторных по биологии, говорит без малейшего акцента и больше не плачет, когда Донхёк смеётся над его ошибками в эссе по корейскому. Донхёк чужие ошибки на перемене исправляет так, будто делает самое большое одолжение в своей жизни, и отправляет Ренджуна покупать для себя обед, только денег с него никогда не берет. У Ренджуна двоюродный брат на шее и мать временно без работы, а у Донхёка непонятно откуда взявшиеся тактичность и желание помочь. Ченлэ его больше не пинает, даже когда он забирает его из школы, потому что у Ренджуна в этот день дополнительные и тот не успевает. Ченлэ воодушевленно рассказывает, как любит лето, потому что на каникулах они летят домой, в Китай, а Донхёк с усмешкой советует не забыть за это время корейский. Он и Ренджуну советует то же самое, даже если брошенное в последний день «пиши мне иногда, я не собираюсь делать за тебя корейский второй год подряд» звучит скорее как шутка. Ренджун жалуется, что задохнётся в Китае летом от жары, а Донхёк задыхается уже в Корее.

Ренджун ему действительно пишет, возможно, не так уж часто, но и они не друзья. Друзья — это Джено, с которым Ренджун вместе делает домашку, и Джемин, который, кажется, до сих пор считает, что Донхёк Ренджуна ненавидит. Это уж скорее Ренджун должен его ненавидеть, раз уж на то пошло, за все глупые детские насмешки. Ренджун не ненавидит — только улыбается сдержанно: не так, как Джемином, Джено или с Ченлэ. Не так, как на фотографии с каким-то незнакомым парнем подписанным как «Янян», которую присылает ему в начале августа. Донхёк понятия не имеет, зачем. Донхёк считает, что парень смазливый до жути, а Ренджун за этот месяц похудел ещё больше. «Питайся лучше», — никак не комментирует он дурацкое селфи и закатывает глаза на ответное «У меня митоболисм хороший».

///

Донхёку шестнадцать, у него тоже хороший метаболизм и растущий юношеский организм со всеми вытекающими. К старшей школе он вытянулся как-то совершенно незаметно для самого себя и родной матери, которая ниже него уже на голову.

Новая школа дальше от дома, но на этот раз они выбирают её все вместе: он, Ренджун, Джемин и Джено. В конце средней школы спорят на то, что кто не поступит, исполняет желания остальных. Донхёк даже на всякий случай придумывает, что загадать — бесплатные обеды всю неделю. Но если бы он мог, он бы сейчас передумал. Если бы он мог, он бы пожелал, чтобы Лью Янян никогда не приезжал в их город, никогда не поступал в их школу и никогда не сидел бы перед Донхёком на его законной первой парте. Лью Янян завоевал первую парту, любовь учителя английского и всё внимание Ренджуна, и Донхёк не уверен, что из этого бесит его больше. Пожалуй, несмолкающая на переменах китайская речь, от которой болит голова и портится настроение.

— Может, заткнетесь уже? Мешаете.

Донхёк срывается спустя три месяца, и будь в тот момент рядом с ним Джено, он бы сказал, что Донхёк ещё хорошо держался. Но перед ним только Ренджун и Янян и параграф по истории, который он читает уже десятый раз. Ренджун несколько раз непонимающе моргает, будто внезапно совсем перестал понимать корейский. Донхёк зло думает, что такими темпами так скоро и случится. Донхёк думает, что тихое «извини» звучит слишком знакомо.

Джемин говорит: «ты дебил», Джено не говорит ничего, а учитель истории говорит, что ему нужно больше заниматься. Донхёк не хочет заниматься, тем более когда июньские дожди нагоняют тоску, а мятный чай — сон. Донхёку кажется, что это какое-то лето открытий, и открытие первое в том, что он где-то крупно облажался. Донхёк не знает, где и когда, возможно, знает Джемин, но выяснять нет никакого желания. Ренджун постит в инстаграмме фото ног в желтых кроссовках прямо в центре лужи, но Донхёк не ставит лайк. Потому что концепт дурацкий и потому что он не подписан на аккаунт Ренджуна.  
Открытие второе заключается в том, что в шестнадцать лет игнор переносить куда тяжелее, чем в одиннадцать.

До конца семестра совсем немного, и Донхёк уже мечтает о том, чтобы на почти полтора месяца забыть дорогу в школу: никакой радости это место все равно уже не доставляет. Они с Ренджуном снова разговаривают, на уровне «доброе утро» и «возьми, пожалуйста, свою работу». Для людей, которые никогда раньше и не были друзьями, это успех, считает Донхёк — он почти выиграл эту жизнь. Не так, конечно, как Янян, который к концу семестра лучший по английскому не только в классе, но и в школе, и которого Ренджун каждую перемену за руку уводит из кабинета, чтобы поболтать в коридоре. Возможно, Янян выиграл не только жизнь.

Этим летом Ренджун не пишет ему первым и тем более не присылает фото — Донхёк видит их в чужом инстаграмме. Аккаунт Ренджуна — это эстетика вперемешку с едой, глупыми селфи и друзьями. Аккаунт Ренджуна — это отражение его самого: с мыслями, из которых он умалчивает половину; с восхищением обычными мелочами вроде лужи в форме сердечка; с людьми, которых он любит. Чаще всего это фото с Ченлэ и Яняном, иногда втроём. Встречаются скрины переписки с Джемином и Джено с хэштэгом #дружусидиотами, из которых Донхёк узнает, что на оставшиеся каникулы Янян уехал в Европу и теперь Ренджун скучает. Донхёк скучает тоже, потому что дома абсолютно нечем заняться, а спать надоедает уже на второй день. От скуки он записывается на дистанционный курс английского и прилежно выполняет все задания, пока ему не становится тошно от того, на что он тратит своё лето. Если бы кто-то решил заглянуть в его инстаграмм, то убедился бы, что жизнь Ли Донхёка до противного пресная. Но кому-то все равно неинтересно.

///

Донхёку семнадцать, и он чувствует, что что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось за прошедшее лето. Он снова доводит Ренджуна до слез — впервые за шесть лет. Он снова не специально, только в этот раз Ренджун не молчит, когда Донхёк проходит мимо него к своей парте, вздернув нос и не удостоив взглядом. Ренджун хватает его за плечо и разворачивает к себе — откуда только взялись силы?

— В чем твоя проблема?

— Моя? — удивленно вскидывает брови Донхёк. — Ни в чем. А вот у тебя, кажется, что-то случилось, Ренджуни? — он с наигранной заботой прикладывает ладонь к чужому лбу, которую Ренджун тут же с ненавистью отталкивает. Донхёк помнит этот взгляд так отчетливо, будто ему снова одиннадцать, а они снова на спортивной площадке. Только в этот раз, глядя на бегущие по лицу Ренджуна слезы, он действительно чувствует себя самым отвратительным человеком на Земле.

Ему кажется, что они не то что вернулись к тому же, с чего когда-то в детстве начали, а ушли в глубокий минус. «Помиритесь уже», — вздыхает Джемин, но как можно помириться, если они даже не ссорились? Донхёк не понимает даже толком, как они дошли до взаимного игнора: у него такое чувство, что они продолжают это уже по инерции. Ренджун никогда в нем особо не нуждался, Донхёк в Ренджуне — тем более, но и обиды они при этом никогда друг на друга не держали, и именно это бесит больше всего. Донхёк ненавидит быть у кого-то в долгу, а тут он чувствует, что явно что-то кому-то задолжал. Быть может — даже самому себе.

Он не замечает, как постепенно его начинает раздражать все, что касается Ренджуна. То, насколько много в его постах жизни и энергии, несмотря на то, что Донхёк не помнит уже, когда видел его улыбку в последний раз. То, что его корейский становится настолько лучше, что он уже сам со смехом исправляет ошибки в чужой работе. То, насколько маленьким и хрупким он кажется в крепкой хватке Яняна, когда тот обнимает его, стоит Ренджуну поставить на его парту коробку с подарком на день рождения. Янян счастливо хлопает в ладоши, любуясь явно не дешевыми кроссовками, и смотрит восторженным взглядом, удивляясь, как Ренджун так идеально угадал с подарком. Донхёк представляет, сколько тому пришлось копить, чтобы купить их, и злится ещё сильнее. Но сам Ренджун только с улыбкой отмахивается и показывает Яняну фото тех, что хотел когда-то себе, но так и не смог купить. Янян со знанием дела кивает и соглашается, что это старая коллекция, и найти их сейчас почти нереально.  
Ренджун признаётся, что не так уж сильно их и хотел, а Донхёк ненавидит то, что никто никогда не замечает, когда Ренджун врет.

Себя Донхёк тоже ненавидит. Потому что намного проще следующие два месяца до Рождества и дальше делать вид, что ничего не происходит, чем, волнуясь непонятно из-за чего, ждать Ренджуна после уроков, чтобы неловко вручить коробку в глупой обертке с Санта-Клаусами. Обертку, между прочим, Донхёк выбирал в два раза дольше, чем сам подарок, но это уже неважно.

Он не знает, какую реакцию ждёт в ответ, но думает, что если услышит хотя бы «спасибо», этого будет более чем достаточно. Но слышит он совсем не это.

— Да что с тобой не так, Ли Донхёк?!

С Донхёком не так — абсолютно всё, и он сам об этом прекрасно догадывается.

— Думаешь, можешь на полгода вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни, а потом как ни в чем ни бывало прийти и сделать лучший подарок из всех возможных? Знаешь, иди к черту, Донхёк.

Ренджун тоже идёт — к воротам, не сказав больше ни слова и замотавшись по глаза в шарф. Только у самого выхода останавливается на секунду, чтобы достать из сумки и бросить что-то на землю — ветер не даёт попасть в урну. Донхёк бумажку подбирает: потому что бережёт окружающую среду, а вовсе не потому, что прекрасно знает, что это — видел такие же вручную нарисованные открытки сегодня на партах Джено, Джемина и Яняна.  
«Счастливого Рождества, Донхёк».

Да, Ли Донхёк, счастливого тебе Рождества...

***  
Ренджун не пишет ему, не благодарит и не извиняется, и Донхёк думает, что все останется, как есть — никак. Ренджун не пишет и не звонит — он подходит к нему перед первым уроком после праздников и осторожно трогает за плечо.

— Мы можем поговорить?

Донхёк выходит за ним из класса, сталкиваясь в дверях с удивленным Джемином, который незаметно показывает большой палец. Донхёк не удивится, если окажется, что тот поспорил с Джено о том, когда они всё же помирятся.

Ренджун прислоняется к стене, складывая руки на груди, и чертит носком обуви на полу невидимые линии.

— Спасибо за подарок, — благодарит он, и довольная улыбка успевает появиться на лице Донхёка, прежде чем Ренджун продолжает. — Но это не значит, что я отказываюсь от тех слов. Я не знаю, как ты нашёл именно эти кроссовки. Да и зачем? Мы ведь даже не друзья.  
Донхёк пожимает плечами. Ренджун прав, но признавать это совсем не хочется.

— Когда-то были. В средней школе.

Ренджун чуть морщится, и Донхёк знает, что тот сейчас хочет поспорить, но не будет: разговор это долгий, а скоро звонок.

— В общем... правда спасибо тебе, Донхёк. Я действительно не понимаю, что творится у тебя в голове, но подарок я оценил. — Ренджун улыбается, и от уголков его глаз разбегаются едва заметные складочки. — Я очень счастлив.

Донхёк думает, что если бы они были друзьями, Ренджун бы сейчас его обнял: он всегда обнимает Джено, Джемина и Яняна, когда хочет выразить эмоции.  
Но они не друзья, и максимальный уровень их близости — это улыбнуться друг другу впервые за почти год.

Донхёк думает, что, пожалуй, и это неплохо.

***  
Со стороны может показаться, что все возвращается в норму: они больше не делают вид, что не знают друг друга, Донхёк не избегает его взгляда, а Ренджун не отсаживается от него подальше в столовой.

Это норма для Яняна и для Джемина с Джено, которые действительно поспорили на бутылку газировки и порцию курицы. Это норма для всех их одноклассников, кроме самого Донхёка. Потому что он видит, что за доброжелательной улыбкой нет ничего, кроме вежливости. Только один раз он чувствует за ней что-то большее — когда в марте поздравляет с днём рождения, протягивая небольшого плюшевого медвежонка. Ренджун краснеет, кажется, даже шеей, но в притворном возмущении и сведённых к переносице бровях искренности больше, чем в любом обычном «спасибо».

Донхёк, на самом деле, не понимает, что такого он сделал, но, когда вечером видит в инстаграмме селфи с этой глупой игрушкой, решает, что что бы это ни было, он сделал это правильно.  
«Кажется, у меня появился новый друг».

Донхёк смотрит на подпись весь вечер, но так и не может понять, что Ренджун имел в виду.

///

Донхёку восемнадцать, он чувствует себя почти взрослым и готовым на любые подвиги. Он устраивает дома вечеринку и приглашает в том числе Ренджуна — его главный подвиг. Вечеринка, на самом деле, — это дружеские посиделки с пиццей и соком их небольшой компанией, и Джено смеётся, что они должны были уже давно друг другу надоесть, с начальной школы-то. «Кроме Ренджуна, — замечает Джемин. — Он Донхёка должен ненавидеть».

— Эй, вообще-то, это мой день рождения. Проявите к вашему любимому имениннику хоть каплю уважения, — пинает его Донхёк.

— А кто сказал, что мы тебя любим? — закатывает глаза Джемин.

Это впервые для них четверых — сидеть вот так вместе вне стен школы, и Донхёк думает: какая ирония, что они собрались именно у него.

Джено с Джемином уходят первыми, сославшись на то, что ещё надо сделать задание на завтра. У Ренджуна задание всегда сделано заранее, и сейчас он молча сидит на диване, растерянно глядя на уходящих друзей. Донхёк ненавидит то, что буквально ощущает чужое напряжение. Он откашливается, привлекая внимание, и неловко улыбается.

— Будешь чай?

Напряжение растворяется в чашке зелёного чая, а сам Донхёк — в собственных путаных мыслях. За один вечер он узнает о Ренджуне больше, чем за предыдущие семь лет. Тот не любит мяту и по-детски ждёт, пока чай остынет до тёплого состояния. С любопытством изучает папку с музыкой на его ноутбуке и, к удивлению Донхёка, никак не комментирует внушительное количество девчачьих групп. Вместо этого включает песню, название которой Донхёк даже не помнит, и увлечённо подпевает. У Ренджуна, оказывается, прекрасный голос, и это ещё одно открытие, которое он делает в тот вечер.

***  
Это самое странное лето в жизни Донхёка. Классный руководитель просит на летних каникулах начать выбирать университеты для поступления, Джемин ищет вечернюю школу, а Джено скупает едва ли не пол-отдела пособий для подготовки. Мы же только во втором классе, хочется сказать Донхёку, давайте хотя бы это лето сделаем запоминающимся. Но друзья вместо лета запоминают формулы, даты и правила, и только Ренджун, кажется, совсем не волнуется: уезжает, как обычно, в свой Китай, и присылает фото — на этот раз лично ему. Июльские вечера Донхёка наполнены часовыми разговорами в вичате, а фотопленка — дурацкими селфи и снимками исчерченных листов бумаги. Ренджун от скуки учит его китайскому, а Донхёк от скуки учится. К его удивлению, идёт у него куда лучше, чем с профессиональными курсами английского. «Моя очередь смеяться над твоим произношением», — шутит Ренджун, а Донхёк кусает губу и извиняется впервые за семь лет. Странное дело — на китайском почему-то намного проще. Ренджун его понимает, даже если тон третий неправильный и не получается. Снова.

— Забудь, — вздыхает Ренджун, — мы же были детьми.

Тогда они были детьми, и сейчас уже что-то вроде бы изменилось, а вроде и не совсем. Взрослеть пока как-то получается не очень.

В августе жарко и снова душно-душно, и хочется уехать куда-нибудь к морю, но не с кем. Не таким должно быть лето в восемнадцать лет, думает Донхёк. Оно ощущается только в самом уже конце — банановым мороженым на языке и розовыми бликами от подаренных ещё на день рождения Ренджуном очков. В самом Ренджуне энергии через край — будто подзарядился у себя в Китае. И Донхёк тоже заряжается: чужими смехом, улыбками и эмоциями.

И, кажется, снова задыхается.

***  
Второй год заканчивается возмутительно быстро. Классный руководитель сбивается с ног, планируя с ними личные беседы, а они — пытаясь в восемнадцать лет распланировать всю свою жизнь. Донхёк возмущён до глубины души непосильностью задачи и просто пишет в анкете то, что советуют родители — потом разберётся.

Ренджун проводит в кабинете минут двадцать и выходит оттуда до странного молчаливым, но им всем есть, о чем сейчас подумать. Донхёк, например, думает о том, что у него ручка вчера потекла и придётся теперь покупать новую.

Чувствовать себя выпускником странно. Осознание того, что старше них в школе теперь никого нет, приходит не сразу. На первый взгляд ничего не меняется: всё те же занятия, всё те же горы задания, всё те же люди вокруг — но что-то не так. Возможно, в этих самых людях. Джемин после уроков сразу убегает в вечернюю школу, Янян берет дополнительные уроки корейского, Джено остаётся в школе, но допоздна сидит в библиотеке, куда Ренджун тайком таскает ему кофе в банках, чтобы не так палевно, и не даёт отрубиться над учебниками. Только у самого Ренжуна жизнь, кажется, абсолютно не меняется. Но у него никогда не было проблем с учебой, он наверняка уже знает, куда будет поступать.  
Ренджун действительно знает, а потом узнает и Донхёк — совершенно по-глупому случайно, из очередного выложенного снимка. Знаний китайского ему хватает, чтобы разобрать короткое «давай постараемся вместе» в адресованном Ченлэ фото музыкальной академии. В Шанхае.

Этот июль какой-то особенно дождливый. Капли с зонта падают на розовые стекла очков, которые Донхёк таскает даже в непогоду – хочется хоть чего-то яркого в жизни. Последнее школьное лето обещает стать худшим в его жизни, пока Донхёк не решает — хватит. Он уезжает в Пусан с одним рюкзаком за спиной и маминым старым кнопочным телефоном. И пусть тянет тот максимум звонки домой раз в сутки, зато заряд не жрет и переживет морскую сырость.

У Донхёка нос сгорает по линии тени от панамки, купленной на ближайшем рынке, а пальцы на ногах стёрты дешевыми шлепками. Он осветляет волосы до соломенно-рыжего и дышит полной грудью: затеряться бы здесь, среди корабельных гудков, туристов и пропахших рыбой рынков. У него есть неделя, чтобы подумать обо всём, но он не думает ни о чём. Девятнадцать лет — уже не восемнадцать, но ещё не двадцать, можно себе позволить.

Август, как и Сеул, встречает его обычной суетой и ощущением ускользающего сквозь пальцы времени. На его родном мобильнике несколько звонков от Джемина, пара голосовых от Джено и десяток сообщений от Ренджуна. Донхёк смотрит на дату последнего — десятое августа. Видимо, потом понял, что ответа не дождётся. Донхёк извиняется перед каждым, объяснив всё и выслушав упреки, и пытается с пользой провести последние дни каникул: красит волосы обратно в чёрный, навещает родню и как настоящий сознательный выпускник покупает новую тетрадь с мультяшным героем. Друзья, конечно, будут смеяться, но когда Ли Донхёка интересовало чьё-то мнение.

Он на самом деле скучал, но он всё ещё обижен. Это не такая же обида, как в прошлый раз, переходящая в злость. Это обида-тоска и обида-сожаление, и Донхёк думает, что это точно что-то новое. Он молча проходит мимо Ренджуна на своё место, опустив голову и сжав обеими руками лямки рюкзака, но на этот раз Ренджун, кажется, не собирается с этим мириться.

— Э, нет, Ли Донхёк, — хватает он за руку, — ты больше не будешь меня игнорировать и научишься выражать свои мысли словами.

Ренджун упрямо следует за ним к его парте и садится прямо на неё — лицом к нему. Донхёк отодвигается, пытаясь побороть неловкость — не то от внезапной близости, не то от того, как жалко, на самом деле, звучат его мысли, если выражать их словами.

— Почему ты не сказал, что будешь поступать в Китае? — он отворачивается к окну, складывая руки на груди, но краем глаза все равно видит, как хлопает длинными ресницами Ренджун: растерянно, будто ожидал совсем не этого.

— Это же ещё не точно, — бормочет он. — И поступление только через год, в сентябре...

— Значит, сказал бы нам накануне? — фыркает Донхёк. — Или просто прислал бы фоточку из аэропорта?

Плечи Ренджуна как-то сразу поникают, и он весь будто кажется ещё меньше — даром что сидит на парте и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Возможно, я просто не знал, как сказать.

Донхёку не нужны чужие извинения и Ренджун ему тоже не нужен здесь, рядом, если тому правда так хочется в свой Китай. Донхёк со вздохом тянет его за руку к себе на колени, сцепляя руки за его спиной и устраивая подбородок на плече, обнимая как большую плюшевую игрушку. Он надеется, что Ренджун поймёт эту молчаливую попытку сказать о чём-то, о чем Донхёк сам не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Джено с Джемином подбегают к ним и со смехом заключают с двух сторон в крепкие объятия, снижая градус неловкости и превращая все в счастливую кучу мала, но Донхёк уверен: то, как часто бьется сердце и насколько хрупким и тощим оказывается в его руках чужое тело, чувствует только он.

***  
В декабре в этом году морозит как никогда, они сидят дома у Джемина, включив обогреватель, и молчат, глядя на экран ноутбука.

— Ладно, — наконец решается Джено. Напряженная тишина наполняется не менее напряженными вздохами. — Я пойду первым.

Сайт тормозит, Джено нервно покусывает палец, а Донхёк с Джемином скидываются, кто пойдёт узнавать результаты экзаменов следующим.

— Я точно завалил историю, — хнычет Джемин, когда понимает, что выбросил ножницы против камня. — Джено, ты там жив? Джено?..

Тот растерянно моргает и медленно кивает пару раз.

— Кажется, да... Вау.

Донхёк смеётся над другом, пытающимся уложить в голове мысль, что всё наконец закончилось, отрешенно слушает радостные визги Джемина и косится краем глаза на Ренджуна. Тот сидит на полу, закутавшись по нос в плед и не проявляя к происходящему ни малейшего интереса. Да, думает Донхёк, если бы он не собирался получать высшее образование в Корее, он тоже был бы так же спокоен.

Но он, увы, собирается, и судя по цифрам, которые он видит на экране в сетке предметов, у него даже есть для этого все шансы. На сердце становится легко и даже почти спокойно.

— Подожди, — останавливает Ренджун Джемина, когда тот собирается закрыть сайт. — Я тоже посмотрю.

Донхёк заглядывает ему через плечо, чтобы убедиться: с такими баллами половина выпускников точно спала бы спокойно. Ренджун наверняка тоже будет — после того, как подаст документы в свою академию.

Ренджун криво ему улыбается, возвращаясь на место, и протягивает часть пледа, в которую Донхёк с готовностью заворачивается. Ему тепло: не то от гордости за себя, не то от пледа, не то от прижавшегося сбоку Ренджуна. Донхёк ёрзает, садясь поудобнее и устраивая голову на чужом остром плече.

— Обещай, что будешь у себя в Китае нормально питаться, — бормочет он куда-то в ренджуновский свитер. Свитер пахнет лимонным кондиционером для белья, а пальцы Ренджуна, которыми он щёлкает его по носу — съеденной до этого шоколадкой. Вечер Донхёка пахнет уютом.

///

Донхёку девятнадцать лет, у него одни из лучших результатов экзаменов по школе и лучшие рекомендации. Перед ним открыт весь мир, любые дороги и дверь зала, где проходит выпускная церемония, а ещё, кажется, чьё-то сердце.

Донхёку девятнадцать, и он больше не доводит Ренджуна до слез, но кожа на щеке Ренджуна мягкая и солёная под донхёковскими губами, а волосы, в которые он зарывается носом, жесткие и с резким запахом лака.

Как странно, думает Донхёк. Ему ведь совсем не нужно это всё: слёзы, отъезды и прощания.  
И, видимо, Ренджуну тоже. В ленте инстаграмма спустя неделю Донхёк выхватывает пораженным взглядом «решил попробовать и случайно поступил, лол» и «теперь родители в Китай точно не отпустят» и ставит свой первый лайк в чужом аккаунте.

Потому что эта запись и грядущее, одно на двоих лето ему действительно нравятся.


End file.
